George's Pain
by The Very Very Long Name
Summary: George never truly got over the death of his twin brother.. This is the story of George's life beginning at the end of Fred's. T for some language.
1. Chapter 1, The Funeral of Fred Weasley

**Disclaimer: **I don't, although I would love to, own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything of Harry Potter.

**Author's Notes: **Well, this is my first fanfiction! Please review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, what to work on, etc.

_**George's Pain**_

_**Chapter One, The Funeral of Fredrick Weasley**_

I was fighting in the Courtyard during the first round of the Battle of Hogwarts. There were Death Eaters, Giants, Acormantula's and Hogwartians everywhere, fighting. I fought for everyone who had died fighting them, and Voldemort. Then it suddenly ended, and they were gone. There were bodies everywhere.. no one I recognized. I saw everyone going into the Great Hall, so I followed. There were injured people everywhere, and the dead lay in the center of the Hall. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my family. They were surrounding one person on the floor.

I walked up and saw they were all crying their eyes out. Then I felt everything inside me freeze, everything scream out. It couldn't be.. No, Fred was just sleeping. Yes, that's all. They thought he was dead, but he was sleeping. I knelt down beside him and nudged him to get up, he didn't move at all. Mom looked at me, with tears flowing down her face. I felt for a heartbeat in Fred's chest. There was none. I felt myself fall over him, and then it set in. He was dead. I heard myself screaming for him to get up. He just lay there, peaceful under the starry sky of the Great Hall. I don't know how long I was there, crying over my twin's body. I got up, and hugged everyone, happy they were all alive. Ron walked in, and I ran over and hugged him, a steady flow of tears coming from my eyes. Then a sudden anger filled me. I wanted to kill Death Eaters, I wanted to kill Voldemort. I wanted to destroy those who had killed Fred. It wasn't long that the battle began once again. Me and Percy brought Fred's body into the hall, behind a suit of armor to protect him. The same rage I had before filled me, and before I knew it Lee and I had taken down Yaxley. Then Harry and Voldemort fought, and before I knew it, it was all over.

The next day, Mum started to plan the funeral for Fred. I couldn't believe he was gone.. He couldn't be gone.. we were supposed to be together until the end.. we were two parts of a whole, and now half was gone forever. I locked myself in my room until the funeral. I wore a purple suit, Fred would have wanted me to. Everyone took turns talking about him… then it came to me. I didn't know where what I was saying was coming from, but I spoke.

"Fred was my brother, my best friend, my other half. When I saw him, laying there peacefully in the Great Hall, a part of me died. We were always together, and to think I'll never see him again is pure hell. If someone had told me last week I'd be living without him forever, I'd have told them they were off their rocker… but here we are, and Fred is dead. I feel truly numb.. I don't want to feel, because the pain is too much… I know I've never been one to talk this much… but I don't know…. I don't know what to say now.. What I thought was true until now has been destroyed. That you can always live happily ever after. Well, just look at Fred. He didn't, and I don't think I will.." Then I remember I broke into tears, and couldn't speak for the rest of the funeral. Everyone kept giving me condolences, which I didn't want, I wanted Fred back, but I knew that was impossible, he was dead. The funeral ended at 10 that night, and I fell asleep instantly, for once. The dream I had was not a very good one. I dreamt of Fred and me, all our good times, and I woke up crying. 'Well, this is not going to be good for me..' I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2, Five Years Afted Fred's Death

_**Chapter Two, Five Years After Fred's Death**_

George sighed. He shooed off the last stragglers in the shop, as it was 10 and the Joke Shop closed at 10 PM every night. He closed the shop and went up to the flat he lived in above the shop. A tear suddenly rolled down his face as he saw what day it was. May 2, 2003. Five years to the day everything he knew was destroyed, five years since Fred died. He had changed since Fred's death, changed a lot. He had lost a lot of interest in the Joke Shop, but he kept it open and ran it with Ron because that's what Fred would have wanted. Ron has postponed Auror training to help him, and he was very grateful. He sat down on his couch and turned on the Muggle TV Ron had suggested he buy. It had some funny things on it.. Maybe the Muggles weren't as bad off as wizards thought. He flipped through the channels now really interested in anything… May 2nd was always the worst day of the year for him. His family and friends always sent him cards and stuff. He had a little shrine to Fred in his living room, and every May 2nd he would look at it and wish that he had died with Fred, so he wouldn't have to live like this. "No… Fred wouldn't want that… He'd want me to live life to the fullest…" He always mumbled to himself. He lit a few candles around the pictures of Fred and him, and a few tears cascaded down his cheek. Then her heard a knock on the door of the shop below and someone calling to him. "George! George! Are you awake up there!" He heard it yell. He wiped away the tears and ran down to open the door. He knew who that voice belonged to, Angelina Johnson.

"George! Ron told me I could find you here.." She said, walking into the shop. "So this is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, huh? I've heard of it, but never really come." She said looking around. George smiled. She was the last person who he'd expected to see tonight.. He'd not seen her since she left Hogwarts. "What brings you here, Angelina?" George asked. "Oh.. I know what day it is, and I know you'd be all alone, and I thought I should come and see you.. you know, to make sure your alright." She said, smiling. George had never realized just how reassuring her smile was. He smiled back, the first real smile he'd made since he lost his brother. "Want to come upstairs? It'd be really awkward remembering Fred in the middle of a dark shop, you know." He joked, for the first time in a very long time.

They went upstairs and sat down on the couch, and immediately Angelina saw the Fred shrine. She walked up to it and smiled, George walked up to it after her. "This is so sweet of you.. He'd have thought you were going crazy, you funny git, George." She said, giggling a little. "Well, we all went a little crazy when he… well, you know. I thought I should honor him.. so I made that. Small, but it serves a good reminder of him." George sighed. "Well, I think its sweet. So, you live up here all alone?" She looked around, and got up and paced. "Well, Fred and I used to live here.. now its just me. Ron works here in the day, but he lives at the Burrow. Apparates to Diagon Alley every morning." He got up and followed her pacing. They suddenly bumped into each other and smiled. The they moved in and kissed. A long, passionate kiss. Then it stopped, and they smiled, just smiled. She asked to stay the night, and they went to bed. George woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs. He got up and wondered what it was, and saw Angelina cooking. He walked into the kitchen. "Oy, you didn't have to…" He began, but he was cut off by her kiss. Over the coming weeks, they started officially dating. She moved in and started helping at the store.


	3. Chapter 3, Angelina and George's Wedding

_**Chapter Three, The Wedding of Angelina and George**_

George had finally done it. After dating Angelina for 4 years, he'd proposed to her. It was in this fancy Italian muggle restaurant, and he knew it was the time. They had just got their dinner, and he felt the other half of him that died with Fred tell him to do it now. He got up and then walked around the table, and got on one knee. "George, what are you doing?" Angelina asked, shocked. He smiled at her. "Angelina, you make me complete. I love you with everything that I am. Will you marry me?" By this time the entire restaurant was watching. "George… I. Of course I'll marry you, you silly git!" She said, bending down the kiss George, and the entire place "Awwww"-ed. They got dinner for free, and then that night they started to plan the wedding.

"I think we should have it at The Burrow." George said. "I dunno.. I just feel like it's the thing to do.." Angelina smiled. "Just what I was thinking.. what better place? My parents haven't got a place with such good scenery, and I always loved to see it." They continued to plan it, and Angelina got her dress, and they set the date for May 2nd, 2007. The date had to be that day, because of the importance it held. It was a Wednesday, so people had to miss work, but nobody minded. They invited Angelina's friends, parents and grandparents, all of George's family and friends, including Harry, Hermione and Neville. The wedding was fast approaching when George picked his Best Man. "But.. you know that he can't be it, George… George, I know how much it'll mean to you, but Fred Is gone… I'm sorry to say, son.. but please choose someone else.." Molly had begged him, with tears rolling down her face. Even after all these years she had still placed a seat for Fred at the table. George had picked Fred because they had promised they would be the Best Man at each other's weddings, and George had not forgotten this.

It was the day of the wedding. It was in a big tent in the orchard behind the Burrow. The seats on George's side were all Green and Red, for him and Fred. And on Angelina's, they were all Red and Gold, for Gryffindor. The Groomsmen were Ron, Bill, and Harry. The Best Man was a portrait of Fred, who was smiling in his F sweater. The Maid of Honor was Katie Bell, and the Bridesmaids were Hermione, Alicia Spinnet and Ginny. The Groomsmen were in Green suits, and the Bridesmaids were in pink mini dresses. There were red and gold balloons on the ceiling of the tent. The minister stood at the front, along with George, who was smiling wide. The music started and Angelina walked in, in her white dress with a design that look suspiciously like the Gryffindor Lion made of white beads at the front, with her father. She was beaming widely. They arrived at the front, and Angelina's father went to sit. The minister began talking, and George looked at Fred's portrait, who gave a small wink. "Do you, Angelina Johnson, take George Weasley to be your husband?" She smiled even bigger, if that was possible, and nodded. "I do." "Do you, George Weasley to Angelina Johnson to be your wife?" Asked the minister. George nodded. "I do." "Then you may kiss your bride." He said, and with that, they leaned in and kissed while the balloons exploded with fireworks that became golden and stayed in the air, illuminating the tent a little bit more. They moved away, smiling bigger than ever, and everyone got up. The chairs disappeared, and the candles went out, the only illumination coming from the golden fireworks. A red dance floor seemed to erupt from the ground, and form. George and Angelina quickly took to it, and danced their first dance as a couple. Once the song finished, George went to the portrait of Fred, who was smiling with a tear coming down his cheek. George broke into tears, and hugged it. "Now, now, mate. No need to destroy the painting.." Fred laughed. "Oh.. Fred.. I've missed you so much!" George sobbed. He let go, and saw that Fred was crying too. Just like I've been missing you, mate? Good job, your married now." He said, smiling. "Now, go out to your wife." George did as Fred told him to, and danced the night away. He was still hurting very much from loosing Fred, and knew that the painting was not the real one, but he felt that the one time he talked to him now was worth it. The painting was only enchanted for tonight, tomorrow it was disappear. Molly was crying, and the rest of the Weasley's joined her. "I love you, Mom." George whispered, and she stopped and hugged him. He hadn't talked to her that much since Fred died.. and this was worth it. After the wedding, him and Angelina stayed with the Fred portrait until it disappeared at midnight. When it had disappeared, George felt as though he'd lost Fred again, but this time he had Angelina to help him cope with it.


	4. Chapter 4, FredJr Goes To Platform 9 34

_**Chapter Four, Fred Jr's First Trip to Platform 9 ¾ **_

It was once again September 1st, and this year was very special. It was George's son's, Fred Jr's, first year at Hogwarts. George had helped him pack the night before; Angelina had helped their daughter, Roxanne, pack too. It was her third year. They were going to use Muggle cars to get there. They got their luggage and carried it off into Diagon Alley. They reached the Muggle world once again, and got into the taxies they ordered. George sat with Fred Jr in one, and Angelina sat with Roxanne. They packed away the luggage, and George gave Angelina a little kiss and got into his car. The car started off and George told the driver where to go.

"I've been looking forward to this day for ages.. your first year. Me and my.. my brother Fred, we were the jokers around the school back in our day… I hope you'll take after us.. but keep good on your work! You may be named after the late, great Fred Weasley, but that doesn't mean I want you to drop out of school in your seventh year like us!" George chuckled a little. He'd not talked about Fred like this.. it felt good to act as though he was okay, but the fact Fred was gone still ate away at him. He smiled, and soon the car came to a stop, payed in Muggle money and got out. They waited until Angelina and Roxanne arrived and then went to platform 9 ¾ to wait for the train. Fred Jr looked around, awe. Roxanne kissed her parents goodbye and got on. "Dad? What did you and Uncle Fred do when you were at Hogwarts?" He asked curiously. George smiled, and quickly reminisced in his head about his time at Hogwarts with Fred.. Fred… the thought of him dead still tugged at his heartstrings, but he couldn't breakdown. Not here, not now. "We would always play pranks, and be loved by everyone." He said, grinning, his eyes with tears in them. "Sounds cool! Oh no! The trains gonna leave in a minute! I gotta go dad! See you at Christmas!" Fred Jr yelled as he ran onto the train. Angelina joined George and he put his arm around her neck, and then wiped the tears off. The train left shortly, and they waved so much.

They turned to leave, and she saw the tears. "He asked about Fred?" She said. She knew him too well by now.. well, after 14 years of marriage, anyone would. George nodded. "The thought of him brings tears.. still.. after all this time?" "Always." He said, wiping more tears from his face. "I don't know why.. but I've a feeling that I'll never get over loosing him.." George said, almost breaking into tears. Seeing this, Angelina pulled him into a small room. "I know he was your brother, but the thought hurts me too… Well, we'll just have to live for him, won't we?" She said, smiling, but George could see her eyes were full of tears too. "Of course! Hear that Freddie? We promise to live for you!" George whispered. They hugged and kissed. Though they could not see it, the spirit of Fred was standing there, not ghost, but just back to see this moment. He smiled, and didn't bother to wipe away the tears. George and Angelina went home, and cried about Fred more, but promised they wouldn't cry anymore, that they'd live for him.


	5. Chapter 5, On George's Deathbed

_**Chapter Five, On George's Deathbed**_

George had been sick for weeks; he knew that the time was coming. He was in his bed, sleeping when he heard a noise. He opened his eyes to see his grandson, Lucas, looking at him from the door. He quickly ran down the stairs and George heard him yell "He's awake! He's awake! Dad, mum, auntie! Come quick!" And then he ran back into the room, followed by his father, Fred Jr, his mother, Hannah and his auntie, Roxanne. They were middle-aged, and George was an old man now. Angelina had passed on two weeks ago, and he knew that his time was coming soon. He sat up, and they quickly rushed to his bedside. They smiled down at him, and he smiled weakly. "Fred.. Roxanne.. come here." He mumbled. They moved in closer, and smiled. "Your uncle.. my brother.. was the best brother ever.. me and him never fought, we were always like one.. I want you two to be like that.. once.. once I'm gone." He sighed. He knew he was going to exit this world very soon, but he had something to say before he did. "Promise?" They both nodded. "Yes, we promise dad." Roxanne spoke up. "Dad… please don't go!" George turned to get a good look at her. She looked worried as ever, and needed relief. "Roxanne… you were an amazing miracle to your mother and me… I have been a very fortunate man. Please take care of yourself.." He turned to Fred Jr. "And you take care of those kids… they are amazing. And so are you, Fred. Your just like your grandfather.. I sometimes think you are him!" he chuckled. He turned to Lucas. "You remind me so much of Fred.. Take care of your mum, dad and uncle. For me, from one Weasley to another. I have been a very fortunate man to know you amazing people.. I bid you a fond farewell.. Angelina and Fred are calling me.. I have to go now. Please do take good care, Fred.. Roxanne." Lucas jumped on the bed, but not on George. "I..I will! I'll make sure they don't ruin the Joke Shop!" He laughed, and closed his eyes and lied down. He died happily, the ghost of his last laugh still etched on his face. They all began to cry horribly, but Lucas whispered "See you in the next world, Georgie.."


End file.
